custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BobTheDoctor27/February 2012 Update
Hands in the air... this is an account hack... Howdy folks, it's User:Matoro1 here, with a very special status update. I'M BACK FROM STUDYING!!! Exams That's right, my exams are finally over... until May. DX But I don't really care about that at the moment. I'm off until Wednesday so I have an extra two days off this weekend. But I doubt anyone wants to talk about exams right now, and I sure as hell don't. :D New MOCs Instead, I'm gonna launch right into some MOCs before I lose your attention with all the information I give you from last month as well. :P Glatorian: Untold Rola Well, a couple of weeks ago, I had this brainwave. I bought Breez's Breakout release and realized the blade pieces would be great for MOCing. Now, I've been working on a red-armored female Glatorian character named Rola for a while now because I'm hoping to feature her in Vendetta, but I could never get it quite right. So, I sat down and had a tinker with some parts, mixed in some Hero Factory pieces, then stepped back to see what I'd made. I know, there's a lot of inspiration from both Kiina and Vastus, but I think this set actually looks quite... official and I really think I've somehow managed to capture a glimpse of the whole '2009-Bara-Magna' feeling in this creation. Shylock (Revamp) But I didn't stop there, oh no. I got tonnes of other ideas and decided I should make an Agori companion to accompany her into arenas. Naturally, I thought of what Fire Tribe Agori I already had. Cromata already existed and needed a revamp or rephotograph, Eselox would have made it an interesting double-female partnership, but in the end I decided to revamp Shylock because I've never really given him any storyline focus and they had matching color schemes. :P Tanish Well, I'm pleased to say, that won't be all. :P I'm going to be working on an Ice Tribe Agori - specifically the leader of Tribe - two alternate Skrall, and a couple of other Agori. In fact, I even have plans to revamp Esora to give her a more 'feminine' appearance. :P Toa Thode And, you'll be happy to hear, I'm not finished with the MOCs. >:D Well, I've been working on Toa Hordika Gorta's backstory a lot recently, and one of the ideas I've had was having her hunting down and killing her former teammates for having her mutated. Well, if you paid close attention to the page you'll notice that I mentioned Kualus (Fractures Alternate Universe) and a Turaga of Plasma were the last remaining members of that team, and there's only one remaining Toa left in the Fractures Universe. Well, I've changed my mind. He isn't a Turaga anymore, like I'd planned. I'd wanted to kill him off as a Turaga originally, but then I built: Toa Thode and I had other ideas. :P Love Interest But, now the good stuff's out of the way, I'm afraid I have tonnes of useless information. :P But the most pressing issue I should probably bring to light is the fact that I have... how should I put this... fallen in love? That's right, I've finally fallen completely for the girl who Racasix is based off of. And that's sure as hell a good thing. In reality, we're really good friends and get on great. (Plus we now have regular rude facebook conversations so I'm guessing that's a good sign. XD) Even so, though Tollubo is no longer my self MOC, I feel no need to change for me to stop the tradition of his love interests reflecting mine. (Can you imagine Karabak with a girlfriend? O.o *shudders*) But this is going to have a fairly significant impact on my life from now on. I'm starting to take the first steps towards going out with her. We've got each other's phone numbers, we talk for ages and well into the night on facebook, and I just took her out to the cinema a couple of days ago... and we have plans to go again next week, maybe make it a regular thing. :P Should I ask her out or not? Hell yes! Don't get stuck in the friendzone! No! See where the friendship goes! I know, this is turning out a little soppier than I'd intended it to and I don't know why I'm announcing this on wiki really, but it's probably going to impact on both my activity and my interest in lego. At the moment, I've literally just finished the last of my exams, but I'm not too sure whether or not I'm going to come back to edit like I did before. :/ Taking a break from wiki's given me time to think I don't really like BIONICLE as much as I used to. Don't get me wrong, I've been with wiki for ages and I'm still going to be around for the rest of the year at least, but now I've got back from my break of inactivity, I've kinda changed my priororties, and Racasix is pretty high up there, probably a lot higher than wiki. Now, if I do ask her out, I'm probably going to have to start distancing myself from wiki (Unless, by some miracle, she turns out to be someone who edits here... '' XD). So I'm going to try and cut down my activity as much as possible over the next few months. :/ ''Over Your Shoulder But that won't be immediate, and I'm not going to give up BIONICLE, not yet anyway. I know how popular my story has become and I'm really excited for ''Over Your Shoulder, which I can now confirm has been fully planned out. But I should probably give a little bit of warning about this one. Over Your Shoulder is the story in which I really want to break Tollubo. I don't like the idea of having a hero who wins all the time, and Tollubo isn't a good role model at all. He kills his enemies, he has no respect for authority, he gets into fights, he has multiple girlfriends, and apparently some of the wiki's younger members even seem to think he swears. (See Issues of Swearing section below) So, it's kind of a good thing that I'm going to damage Tollubo's reputation... if that's any consolation for the people who actually like him. :P But that's not all I want Over Your Shoulder to be. I want it to be one of my first shorter stories, which will serve as a catch-up point for any new fans. It'll provide context for 2011 and will allow people to read my story without having read anything beforehand, which I'm hoping will get me some new fans. :D It'll also make reading my stories easier. At the moment, it's looking like OYS will be around 6 chapters long with one short epilogue of about four paragraphs. That'll allow regular readers to read it in quicker, more managable chunks, which is something I think I need to improve on, particularly with stories like Whispers in the Dark :/ Issues with Swearing I know it's probably not something you guys want to read about here, but I should probably take this time to state that - as a lot of people are accusing me of this - I do not swear in my stories. This is an issue that's been getting gradually more and more irritating of recent times. Granted, I'll admit that I'm not aware of what the vast majority of Americans class as a 'swear' but, last time I checked, words such as "damn" and "hell" are pretty much the only bad words I ever use and neither of them are examples of 'swearing' or 'cursing'. Sure, I say "Tollubo cursed aloud" or "The Toa cursed under his breath" from time to time, but I don't swear. In fact, in BIONICLE Adventures #10: Time Trap Vakama: "Muttered something that would have gotten him tossed out of a Ga-Metru school, which seemed to amuse Makuta Teridax." If you're going to accuse me of swearing then you might as well start sending hate mail to Greg Farshtey, which would mean you aren't a true BIONICLE fan (Shame on you >:P). But pick up any old book, have a close read and you'll probably find a lot worse than what I type up. Even the Bible speaks of fiery damnation, brimstone and ashes and eternal flames. So, unless I actually make a blatant swear - which the admins of this site would remove and rightly block me for in the unlikely event that I ever did - I won't accept any more criticism about 'me swearing' in my stories, because I don't. I have no respect for haters. So live with it, OK? :D Farewell Well, it would appear that's all I have to say for the past two months. And on that note, I'll say my farewells to you and say "It's sure as hell good to be back." :D